El chico nuevo
by BabsGordon
Summary: Genderbend. Algo salió mal mientras las merodeadoras planeaban su nueva broma y ahora Jamie tiene que andar por el colegio con su nueva identidad. JamesXLily (Jamie/JamesXLyle). SiriusXRemus (AdharaXLuperca).


Bueno, esta idea comenzó como una broma, pero al final me agradó la idea y decidí escribir sobre ello.

**Nombres:**  
Remus Lupin - ** Luperca Ylva Lupin**  
Sirius Black - **Adhara Mirzam Black**  
James Potter - **Jamie Potter**  
Peter Pettigrew - **Piera Pettigrew**  
Severus Snape - **Shantelle Snape**  
Lily Evans -** Lyle Evans**

* * *

**Accidente Mágico**

—¡Ahh! muero por usar esto contra Queji —decía la chica de lentes dando saltitos de emoción.

—Anda, pero primero hay que probarlo —dijo la más alta de ellas lanzando una mirada malévola a la más pequeña, quien temblorosa se escondía detrás de su amiga castaña.

—Chicas, en verdad creo que esta es una idea terrible —dijo Luperca mirando con desconfianza.

—Oh, vamos Ylv, será genial —dijo la morena—. Ahora, sal de ahí Pier!

—Adhara, al menos no lo pruebes en Piera esta vez

—Bien, bien —contestó derrotada ante la mirada de su amiga, no estaba para discutir con ella en ese momento—. Pero tenemos que probarlo, a menos que prefieras que lo hagamos directamente con Queji.

—Bah, está bien, está bien, prueben conmigo —se ofreció Jamie quien era la más entusiasmada por ver los resultados de su futura hazaña.

—¿Lista? —Preguntó Adhara mientras sus dos amigas restantes se colocaban detrás de ella.

—Tu solo hazlo —respondió la chica de lentes justo antes de recibir el golpe de un rayo luminoso que salía de la varita de su casi hermana. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la hizo salir volando, cayendo al otro extremo de la habitación.

Las tres chicas corrieron inmediatamente hacia su amiga para asegurarse de que estuviera bien cuando notaron un cambio un tanto mayor al que tenían esperado...

—Ugh... —se quejó Jamie mientas sobaba su cráneo y buscaba sus lentes que habían caído junto a ella, al ponérselos de nuevo notó la expresión de sus amigas, quienes la miraban boquiabiertas—. ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa, cierren esas bocas que se les van a meter las... —¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan... ronca?—. Que coñ... —volteo hacia abajo y notó que algo lucía muy, muy, muuuy diferente, corrió hacia el espejo y notó que efectivamente, su cuerpo no solamente había perdido sus tetas como lo habían planeado, si no que además se había convertido en el cuerpo de un chico—. MIRZAM HIJA DE PUTA QUE COÑO ME HICISTE —Se lanzó sobre ella para atacarla.

—CALMA CALMA —gritaba su amiga soltando carcajadas—. ANDA TÍO QUE SE TE VA A PONER DURA SI SIGUES ASÍ SOBRE MI.

—MALDITA —decía furiosa mientras le jalaba el cabello. Piera había soltado una carcajada y Lup miraba la escena con preocupación—. REGRESAME MI CUERPO YA.

—Ya, ya —respondió quitándosela de encima—. pero si estás re mono así —dijo poniéndose nuevamente de pie mientras Jamie la fulminaba con la mirada —Bieen bien —la apuntó nuevamente con su varita diciendo el contra hechizo, el rayo de luz le golpeo nuevamente, pero esta vez no hubo cambio alguno, confundida lo intentó una vez mas, y otra, y otra, y de nuevo otra vez. Nada—. Coooño... —alcanzó a soltar justo antes de tener de nuevo a su amiga gritando sobre ella jalandole del cabello, o mas bien, a su amigo—. ESTO ES MALTRATO A LA MUJER —se le escuchaba gritar—. ¡MISOGINO!

Ylva se las arregló para calmar a sus amigas y al cabo de un rato las 4 se estaban riendo en la habitación.

—¿Como coño pasó esto? ¿que hiciste mal Adha? —dijo el ahora chico finalizando una risa—. Se suponía que íbamos a dejar plana a Queji, no a convertirla en hombre.

—Ni puta idea tío —contestó ésta recibiendo un golpe en el hombro seguido de unas risas.

—En serio chicas, ¿y así pretenden ser animagas? —dijo Peira mientras se llevaba unos dulces a la boca.

—Hey, por nuestra Lunática, lo que sea —dijo Adhara ocasionando que su amiga se sonrojara un poco.

—Pero que vamos a hacer ahora —preguntó Ylva preocupada—. No podemos volverte a la normalidad, ¿no creen que deberíamos ir a la enfermería a pedir ayuda?

—¿Y que decimos Lup? ¿Convertimos a nuestra amiga en chico mientras intentábamos quitarle las tetas a Shentelle y ahora no podemos regresarla a la normalidad?

—Podemos simplemente decir que algo salió mal con un hechizo, sin dar mas detalles de los necesarios —contestó tranquilamente levantando los hombros.

Mientras sus amigas discutían Jamie se miraba al espejo detenidamente, en realidad no estaba nada mal, lamentablemente el cambio de sexo no había mejorado en nada su cabello, seguía igual de desordenado que siempre, pero eso le daba cierto encanto al mismo tiempo, en realidad era muy guapo.

—Es verdad lo que dice Pier —dijo dejando de mirarse al espejo por fin—. Si en verdad queremos ser animagas para poder acompañar a Ylv necesitamos tener la capacidad de arreglar esto nosotras mismas —Dos de ellas estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras que la otra frustrada hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, aún no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que sus amigas se sometieran a un proceso tan peligroso solo por ella.

—Hasta entonces, ¿que harás con tu segunda varita Jamie? —preguntó Piera curiosa.

—Bueno, hasta que encontremos la solución, seré James —dijo decidida y siguió a contarle el plan a sus amigas.

La historia era que Jamie había tomado un intercambio temporal con un chico de Beaubaxton llamado James. Las chicas duraron hasta tarde haciendo papeleo falso y arreglando su historia. A primera hora Jamie y Adhara saldrían de la habitación y se las arreglarían para dejar el papeleo sin ser descubiertas y entonces, oficialmente Hogwarts tendría un nuevo alumno.


End file.
